


Gift

by MilayaMilenZeal



Series: Long Live the Queen [30]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gift, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilayaMilenZeal/pseuds/MilayaMilenZeal
Summary: M.E. 787As they head off to do to complete her dream, Regina gives her three friends a special gift.





	Gift

In all her nearly 20 years of life, Regina had never really known what it was like for a few words to mean the world to her. Sure, she’s well aware that the words “I love you” from the right person would be the greatest gift anyone could ever wish for, especially if the words were spoken to you by the one you wished to say them back to. She’s never heard them being said to her by anyone but her Dad, so she has no idea what _that_ feels like, but given the stories she’s read up until now, she’s sure it’s bound to be spectacular when it _does_ happen to her.

But now, at the dawn of the months leading up to her 20th birthday, she’s almost ecstatic, all because her three best friends in the whole world have promised to stand by her side during what will likely be her greatest undertaking yet. Actually, she knows it will be, and if not played well, it could just as well be her last, too.

She knows it’s probably unnecessary, and her friends will say as much, but as they leave that day on a trip of which she has _no_ idea how long it will take, she tells herself that she owes her friends something in return.

 

“That is completely unnecessary,” Libby says almost immediately, not even looking up from checking her bag as they set up in the hotel room.

“Oy, Regi, you should know we dun need anything in return for helpin’ ya,” Terry adds from where she’s sitting on the bed, leaning back on her arms casually.

Domi giggles at the two girls’ quips, and while nothing else needs to be added, really, he does it anyway. “That’s what friends are for, love; they look out for each other.”

“I know…” Regina admits, smiling at her friends. She really couldn’t have asked for better friends in her lifetime, but… “But I still want to give you something.”

“Regina, you needn’t—”

“I know I don’t need to, Libby… but I _want_ to.”

Libby looks like she’s about to object (again), but Terry stops her from doing so with a hearty laugh. “Hey, Libs, _c’mon_ , she wanna give us somethin’, then let ‘r. I don’t see the problem with a lil ‘thank you’ for our services if she _really_ want to.”

The brunette sighs heavily, which, if Regina had to guess, was both because of the nickname and the fact that she gave up, before she says: “Very well… if you insist, Regina.”

“I do,” Regina says with a smile that threatens to become a smirk, because she’s fairly sure that Libby is really going to appreciate her gift, just like the others surely would. “Can you all come over here?”

Domi tilts his head but he doesn’t question it and steps up to her. Terry shrugs her shoulders and pushes off of the bed before she casually walks over. Libby is last, because she has to put some of her things away, but then she steps up as well, adjusting her glasses as she goes.

“Okay… Domi, can you put your hand in mine?” Regina asks then as she holds up her right hand, palm up.

“Uh… yeah, sure. Palm up?”

“Down, please.”

“Oh okay.” Domi reaches out and places his dainty hand in her palm. “…like this?”

“Yeah. Terry?”

“Oh we’re doing this, are we?” Terry laughs and practically slaps her hand on the back of Domi’s, making him yip. “Woopsie.”

“Watch your strength, Terry… Libby?”

“Mm. Very well.” Libby seems to be having an inkling of an idea already, but she doesn’t mention it as she rests her own hand on Terry’s. She doesn’t say anything else; merely looks at her in question with an eyebrow raised.

Regina merely chuckles as she reaches out her other hand and places that one on Libby’s, so that she, quite literally, has a hold of her friends’ hands all at once. While Domi gives a curious sound and Terry cocks an eyebrow, but Libby merely hums. But Regina doesn’t say anything in response, as she, instead, shuts her eyes and takes a few deep breaths, focusing her thoughts on what she needs to do.

It feels a bit awkward at first, because this is the first time she’s ever attempted to do this. And while she’s sure that there’s no way for her to really screw this up, it’d take much longer than it needs to if she can’t bring herself to focus. Thankfully, as she takes a deep breath, she’s able to clasp onto the essence she’d been searching for and, with a small smile playing on her lips, she grabs hold of it and forces it up and out, along her arms and down into her hands.

And then it’s only a matter of pushing it out and through.

“ _Ah!_ ” Domi yips, almost pulling his hand out from under Terry’s, which only fails because of how tightly Regina keeps them all pressed together. “Tingly…!”

Terry and Libby don’t say anything in response as the energy is siphoned into their hands as well, though Regina can tell that Libby’s hand is twitching at the feeling. She keeps her focus on her breathing, though, matching it with the pulse of energy she’s essentially giving away, with nothing being offered in return.

Though, to be fair, gifts should not be given solely to expect something in return.

When she finishes, she opens her eyes again and releases their hands, letting out a soft breath as her body works to regain some of the energy she’d just given away.

“What was that…?” Domi asks, wiggling his fingers curiously as she watches the digits do so.

Terry clenches and unclenches her hand, humming softly, but she doesn’t say anything to ask about it. She’s obviously not curious enough about it to question it on her own accord.

“Regina,” Libby says after she’s done running her fingers along the back of her hand. “Did you just siphon magical energy into us?”

“Yep,” Regina says with a cheeky smirk, and this makes Domi stare at her, while Terry cocks an eyebrow.

“Really?! So… does that mean we can use magic spells as well?” he asks, obviously excited.

Regina doesn’t want to burst his bubble, but she’ll have to before he accidentally hurts himself. “If you mean like how I siphon magical energy out of spires, sorry, no,” she says, and he gives a small pouty whine, before she adds, “ _however_ , I believe you’ll find this particular aspect to be a little more useful.”

“Oh? Like what?” Terry asks, finally interested enough to question what she just did.

“Easy,” Regina says calmly, but her smirk is threatening to turn into a cheeky grin as she holds out her hand, fingers held loosely so they dangle slightly. She makes sure her arm’s held off to the side as she does it, just so nothing accidentally happens. “It lets you do _this_.”

And as she clenches her fist tight, there’s a brief flash of silvery-blue crystalline shards just before her gunblade materializes between her fingers, its weight familiar in her grasp, and it draws the expected gasps and stares from her friends.

“Oh wow…! H-how did you…?”

“Amazing…” Libby breathes, swiftly adjusting her glasses. “How did you manage to accomplish such a feat?”

“Lotta practice,” Regina says with a shrug as she waves her hand to dismiss the weapon again. It’s not a complete lie, but not the complete truth either, and for now, that’s fine. “Anyway, you’re gonna wanna practice, too, lest you hurt someone by accident.”

“A fine idea, yes…” Libby agrees, and Terry laughs, loudly.

“Right; last thing I need is losing _another_ limb coz I’ve been an idiot!”

Domi blinks, before he titters, fingers across his lips and Libby hums as she adjusts her glasses a little better.

And Regina merely smiles. She knows she still has one more thing that needs to be said to her friends, but it can wait. First they need to get around and do what they must…

Before it’s too late…

**Author's Note:**

> And now things get real.
> 
> \--Chapters up for vote;--  
> -Tsunami; when the seas just come up and swallow you whole  
> -Gaia's Wrath; because sometimes the earth is just angry with you  
> -Imagination; dreams are cool… because anything can happen there (direct sequel to “Relaxation”)  
> -Mega Flare; light is always nice, but too much can be just as damaging as a lack thereof  
> -Hellfire; when there’s literally not enough water to quell a fire  
> -Armum; to serve and protect requires a little more than just the desire to do so  
> -Forsaken; those who are abandoned by fate are often those whose stories matter most  
> -Watchful; it’s nice to know someone has your back at all times  
> -Pitch; more important than proper preparation is the proper dress code


End file.
